


Tumblr Prompts

by Musical_Naoko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Airport Reunion, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Naoko/pseuds/Musical_Naoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Prompts and drabbles that come from my tumblr. I'm trying to get back into writing so I hope this will help me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> (Imagine the scene as an Airport’s Baggage Claim)  
> Written for @minami-wife on Tumblr  
> (( http://minami-wife.tumblr.com/ ))

“Gon…” It was the only thing Killua could say as he stared at his best friend while the dark haired youth’s face twisted into an expression of pure joy. Gon had taken a few running steps before he was sprinting full out across the baggage claim, tears were streaming down his face by the time he had thrown himself into Killua’s shocked, but open arms.

“I missed you so much!” Gon was sobbing like a small child, pressing his face into Killua’s chest as he cuddled up against the former assassin, “Did you enjoy your trip with Alluka?” The question was muffled, almost shy as they hadn’t spoken in almost a year.

“It was fine, interesting even…” The words were soft as he patted the silky hair. The thing he didn’t say was that he felt better here, standing there with Gon, then he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Its super short, I'm so sorry!


End file.
